Damien Grimm
Aurora, Illinois|resides = Chicago, Illinois|family = Derek Grimm (Older Brother)|spouce = Roni De Vil (Girlfriend)|names = Damien Grimm|height = 6 ft 8 in|weight = 285 lbs|billed = Chicago, Illinois|trainer = Glenn Monroe|debut = 2009|image = DJGrimm.jpg|caption = After a match in CWC 2018}}Damien James Warren (January 4th, 1990) '''better known as Damien Grimm''' is an American professional wrestler who is currently signed with Chicago Underground Wrestling (CUW) and also has a one year contract with Lethal Angels of Wrestling as his Girlfriend: Roni De Vil's Manager. Early Years Warren was born in Aurora, Illinois on January 4th, 1990 to Leonardo Warren and his wife, Jasmine (nee Rivers), both owners of their own Physical Therapy unit. He is the 2nd son to the couple, after his older brother, Derek. At an earlier age, Warren was a fan of sports, mainly Football and Boxing. Unlike his older brother, Warren studied at West Aurora High School and was the Captain of the Football team. In his last year of high school, Warren met his boxing idol: Glenn Monroe and the two hit it off. After High School, Warren moved out to Hawthorne, California to train under Monroe. As Warren became his training, he befriended Monroe's only daughter, Robin Monroe. The two grew close over the two years that Warren was in Hawthorne. At the end of his time there, the two started dating and Warren even followed Monroe to Detroit, Michigan when she was offered the chance to train under Madam Vega. Motor City Wrestling As Monroe trained under Madam Vega, Warren became training of his own with a Wrestling Company called: Motor City Wrestling. While there, Warren wrestled under the name: Damien Grimm, a knock at his brother's wrestling name Derek Grimm. After a year of being in MCW, Grimm won his first Championship, The Motor City Heavyweight Championship and held it for 150 days before dropping it to Alec Vega in late March of 2016. Around May of 2016 was when Grimm's older brother and girlfriend joined the ranks of MCW to form the tag team known as The Brothers Grimm. Together, along with De Vil, The Brothers Grimm went on to holding the Motor City Tag Team Championship over a recorded five times before losing them to the Brother/Sister duo of The Valeska Twins around the end of 2017. Chicago Underground Wrestling After Grimm's final match in MCW, He and De Vil moved to Chicago, Illinois to help and wrestling in his Brother's newly made wrestling company: Chicago Underground Wrestling. The company is due to opens its doors fully within the next couple of months. Lethal Angels of Wrestling Currently Grimm is on a loosely signed contract with the all women's company: Lethal Angels of Wrestling as his girlfriend, Roni De Vil's manger. He was given the blessing by De Vil's trainer and the owner of LAW, Madam Vega. Personal Life Damien Warren currently lives in Chicago, Illinois with her Girlfriend of 3 years, Roni De Vil, a current wrestler in Lethal Angels of Wrestling. Warren is a very big fan of video games and often is seen playing his Wii Switch while De Vil is training with the other girls. Other than Video Games, Warren is a fan of Boxing. He favorite Boxer was Glenn "The Devil" Monroe; his girlfriend's Father. Once in an interview, Warren went on record saying 'It was honestly a blessing that not only that he got to meet his idol but also that he met the woman of his dreams too.' Due to wrestling, Warren became close friends with Zane and Zelena Valeska as well as Alec Vega, Mia Marie Vega, Vivina Wolfe, and De Vil's tag team partner, Hayley Valentine.